Eternal Harmony
Eternal Harmony is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04. The song is performed by Chihaya Kisaragi, Emily Stewart, Matsuri Tokugawa, Julia and Fuka Toyokawa as the unit Eternal Harmony. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Julia and Emily respectively. The song is written by Ayaka Miyake and TAKAROT, while it was composed by K’s and TAKAROT. It was also arranged by Mitsuyuki Miyake, K's and TAKAROT. Track List #Eternal Harmony #Carnival Japanesque (カーニヴァル・ジャパネスク) #Praline (プラリネ) #bitter sweet #Kimi Dake no Kakera (君だけの欠片) #Just be myself!! #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= EBIBADI! Utaou sawagou? BORYUUMU zenkai MUSIC! HAPPII PAATI! Odorou hashagu no da-da-da...? Saa hajimeyou! Hazumu BIITO RIZUMU ni awasete Kanjichaou! Juuyou na KIIWAADO wa "DON'T THINK FEEL IT!" Kanadeau sorezore no KARAA tokeatte Sou hitotsu ni kasanaru MERODII Mou "hitorikiri" datte iwasenai yo ONRII WAN! Kimi dake no SUPESHARU DOREMI ni noseyou! ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo Kimi no koe kikasete I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kokoro ni hibiiteru Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Motto FEEL WITH ME! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo Kimi no koe kikasete I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kokoro ni hibiiteru Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Motto FEEL WITH ME! Motto SING WITH ME! Motto DANCE WITH ME! Minna COME WITH ME! |-| Color Coded= Chihaya = Emily = Matsuri = Julia = Fuka = EBIBADI! Utaou sawagou? BORYUUMU zenkai MUSIC! HAPPII PAATI! Odorou hashagu no da-da-da...? "DON'T THINK FEEL IT!" ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo ETAANARU HAAMONII (Chihaya/Julia) Motto FEEL WITH ME! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Minna COME WITH ME! |-| Kanji= エビバディ！歌おう騒ごう？ ボリューム全開 MUSIC！ ハッピーパーティ！踊ろうハシャぐのダ・ダ・ダ…？ さぁ　はじめよう！ はずむビート　リズムに合わせて 感じちゃおう！ 重要なキーワードは“DON'T THINK FEEL IT！” 奏で合う　それぞれのカラー溶け合って そう　ひとつに重なるメロディー もう「ひとりきり」だって言わせないよ オンリーワン！キミだけのスペシャル ドレミにのせよう！ ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! 届けたいよ キミの声聞かせて I FEEL IT! ドキドキがハジけてくよ ココロに響いてる この胸の奥　途切れない永遠に エターナルハーモニー もっと FEEL WITH ME! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! 届けたいよ キミの声聞かせて I FEEL IT! ドキドキがハジけてくよ ココロに響いてる この胸の奥　途切れない永遠に エターナルハーモニー もっと FEEL WITH ME! もっと SING WITH ME! もっと DANCE WITH ME! みんな COME WITH ME! |-| English= Everybody! Shall we sing and make some noise? The music's volume is going at full throttle! Happy party! Let's dance and frolic, da-da-da…? Come on, let's start! Match it with the lively beat rhythm Let's feel it fully! The important keyword is “DON'T THINK, FEEL IT!” Playing with each color melted together Yes, there's a melody overlapping in one We won't let you say “I'm lonely” anymore Only one! The specialty that only you have Let's sing it in DO-RE-MI! ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! I want to deliver it Let your voice be heard, I FEEL IT! My excitement is bursting Echoing inside my heart Deep inside this chest, it's eternally uninterrupted Eternal Harmony FEEL WITH ME more! WE’RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! I want to deliver it Let your voice be heard, I FEEL IT! My excitement is bursting Echoing inside my heart Deep inside this chest, it's eternally uninterrupted Eternal Harmony FEEL WITH ME more! SING WITH ME more! DANCE WITH ME more! Everyone COME WITH ME! Full ver. Rōmaji= EBIBADI! Utaou sawagou? BORYUUMU zenkai MUSIC! HAPPII PAATI! Odorou hashagu no da-da-da...? Saa hajimeyou! Hazumu BIITO RIZUMU ni awasete Kanjichaou! Juuyou na KIIWAADO wa "DON'T THINK FEEL IT!" Kanadeau sorezore no KARAA tokeatte Sou hitotsu ni kasanaru MERODII Mou "hitorikiri" datte iwasenai yo ONRII WAN! Kimi dake no SUPESHARU DOREMI ni noseyou! ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo Kimi no koe kikasete I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kokoro ni hibiiteru Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Motto FEEL WITH ME! Saa madamada! Saikou no SUTEEJI wa korekara! Uzuuzu nau! Sutanbai okkee desu baaningu haato Yaba sugi da! Norinori hai hoo na TENSHON MAX Sekkaku nara odora niya sonson Mou "hitorikiri" nante omowanai yo 1, 2, 3! Tsumugidasu SHINFONII ni omoi o takusou! OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL! Afureteru yo Nee SHEA sasete CAN'T YOU SEE? Kirakira ga furisosogu yo Kiseki mitai na MOMENT Kioku no naka de iroasenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Minna COME WITH ME! Moshimo fuan nuguenakute Moshimo namida ga koboretemo Itsumo soba ni irukara daijoubu YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! Kimi no EXTRA kyuu no SUMAIRU mitai! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo Kimi no koe kikasete I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kokoro ni hibiiteru Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Motto FEEL WITH ME! Motto SING WITH ME! Motto DANCE WITH ME! Minna COME WITH ME! |-| Color Coded= Chihaya = Emily = Matsuri = Julia = Fuka = EBIBADI! Utaou sawagou? BORYUUMU zenkai MUSIC! HAPPII PAATI! Odorou hashagu no da-da-da...? "DON'T THINK FEEL IT!" ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo ETAANARU HAAMONII (Chihaya/Julia) Motto FEEL WITH ME! baaningu haato 1, 2, 3! OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL! Afureteru yo CAN'T YOU SEE? Kirakira ga furisosogu yo ETAANARU HAAMONII (Emily/Fuka) Itsumo soba ni irukara daijoubu YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Minna COME WITH ME! |-| Kanji= エビバディ！歌おう騒ごう？ ボリューム全開 MUSIC！ ハッピーパーティ！踊ろうハシャぐのダ・ダ・ダ…？ さぁ　はじめよう！ はずむビート　リズムに合わせて 感じちゃおう！ 重要なキーワードは“DON'T THINK FEEL IT！” 奏で合う　それぞれのカラー溶け合って そう　ひとつに重なるメロディー もう「ひとりきり」だって言わせないよ オンリーワン！キミだけのスペシャル ドレミにのせよう！ ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! 届けたいよ キミの声聞かせて I FEEL IT! ドキドキがハジけてくよ ココロに響いてる この胸の奥　途切れない永遠に エターナルハーモニー もっと FEEL WITH ME! さぁ　まだまだ！ サイコーのステージはこれから！ うずうずなう！　すたんばいおっけーです☆ばーにんぐはーと ヤバすぎだ！ノリノリはいほーなテンション MAX せっかくなら踊らにゃそんそん もう「ひとりきり」なんて思わないよ 1,2,3! 紡ぎ出すシンフォニーに思いを託そう！ OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL!　溢れてるよ ねぇ　シェアさせて CAN'T YOU SEE?　キラキラが降り注ぐよ キセキみたいな MOMENT 記憶の中で　色褪せない永遠に エターナルハーモニー みんな COME WITH ME! もしも　不安ぬぐえなくて もしも　ナミダがこぼれても いつもそばにいるから大丈夫 YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! キミの EXTRA 級のスマイル見たい! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! 届けたいよ キミの声聞かせて I FEEL IT! ドキドキがハジけてくよ ココロに響いてる この胸の奥　途切れない永遠に エターナルハーモニー もっと FEEL WITH ME! もっと SING WITH ME! もっと DANCE WITH ME! みんな COME WITH ME! |-| English= Everybody! Shall we sing and make some noise? The music's volume is going at full throttle! Happy party! Let's dance and frolic, da-da-da…? Come on, let's start! Match it with the lively beat rhythm Let's feel it fully! The important keyword is “DON'T THINK, FEEL IT!” Playing with each color melted together Yes, there's a melody overlapping in one We won't let you say “I'm lonely” anymore Only one! The specialty that only you have Let's sing it in DO-RE-MI! ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! I want to deliver it Let your voice be heard, I FEEL IT! My excitement is bursting Echoing inside my heart Deep inside this chest, it's eternally uninterrupted Eternal Harmony FEEL WITH ME more! Come on, it's not over yet! The greatest stage is just the beginning! Itch to go! Standby's okay☆Burning Heart It's so cool! With the max of this high spirited "Hai ho!" excitement Why not dance? I don't think “I'm lonely” anymore One, two, three! At the spun out symphony, let's entrust our thoughts! OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL! is overflowing Hey, let's share it CAN'T YOU SEE? It's a sparkling downpour This moment is like a miracle It eternally won't fade away inside our memories Eternal Harmony Everyone COME WITH ME! Even if you can't remove anxiety Even if tears spill from your eyes It's alright because I am always beside you YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! I want to see your EXTRA smile! WE’RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! I want to deliver it Let your voice be heard, I FEEL IT! My excitement is bursting Echoing inside my heart Deep inside this chest, it's eternally uninterrupted Eternal Harmony FEEL WITH ME more! SING WITH ME more! DANCE WITH ME more! Everyone COME WITH ME! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Rie Suegara and Aimi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi, Emily Stewart, Julia, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Fuka Toyokawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Fuka Toyokawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Julia) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Emily Stewart) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Matsuri Tokugawa)